Fears
A "Fear" is a general term to relate to specific entities which encompass many traits of varying designs. They are the most dangerous entities a human being will encounter (if one ever does). Defining a Fear In general, defining a Fear is easy to do based on what a Fear ''isn't ''rather than what it ''is. ''This is mainly due to the fact that Fears represents hundreds of different traits and rarely coincide with one another in physical or mental behavior. However, a few traits due tend to pop up. 1. Most Fears are either nearly impervious or entirely invincible to any damage. 2. Fears often induce violent insanity in victims whom either interact with or are attacked by them. 3. Fears appear to be immortal. Even with these guidelines, this leaves a lot of grey area when really discussing what a Fear ''is. ''As such, there can be heavy debate between what is a super-human monstrosity, and what is an actual full-blown Fear. A Fear does have one major definition by name, and that it it appears to be a manifestation of some kind of terror, phobia, or "Fear" (as it were) that afflicts mankind. As such, a Fear is always known as the "Fear of X", which for example The Plague Doctor is the "Fear of Disease". While the definition of what the Fear is will typically satiate standard human curiosity, it is worth noting that the "Fear of Disease" is extremely general, and only barely explains what The Plague Doctor can do and has done, which can be said for nearly every Fear. As a mock example, a "Fear of Darkness" does not necessarily require the absence of light, but may be capable of manifesting its powers in low-lit areas, cupboards and dressers, closets, and even small containers, anywhere where the term "darkness" can be explained, including inside the human body or under clothing. It is also worth noting that these labels are of human design and are used to understand these being in human terms, something that they often violate. Some sentient Fears have adapted these labels to themselves, although whether they identify as the "Fear of X" isn't entirely certain. Some Fears take a humanoid shape, and a few (such as The Blind Man) look mostly human. It isn't certain why this is, as Fears are not human. That being said, it is highly debated if Fears have always existed, or Fears only exist because of humans themselves. Since Fears are the fears of humans incarnate, it is possible that such beings would have never existed without humans, as proposed by some anti-Fear sentiments. Many Fears often have churches or cults that follow their teachings, however the involvement of the Fear is entirely up to their temperament. Some, such as the Burning Bride, require people to become her servants through pain. Other Fears, such as The Quiet, have absolutely no interaction with their cult that formed on its own and perpetuates its own existence. Others still, such as the members of The Blank, will join into it's situation willingly without understanding or caring about the consequences. Obviously, the exact definition of what constitutes a "Fear" is not agreed upon by all. While some may see The Nightlanders as being a Fear in their own right, others may simply see them as being the servant-victims of The Empty City. The most common consensus among those who are aware of Fears generally follows The Panopticon's PRE system. Philosophy Fears have no collective prescribed behavior, and vary heavily in their decisions. In addition to this, no two Fears get along well enough to share territory (except in the rare case of two or more entities who embody one Fear, which is still technically one Fear). Views on life, humanity, Earth, and so forth are often highly varied. Some entities, such as The Siren, see humanity more or less as toys, The Quiet is entirely indifferent to sentient life altogether, and The Burning Bride doesn't particularly like any living organisms that aren't under her control. As a result of these beliefs towards humans, their decisions and actions never directly coincide. List of Fears A list of all Fears recognized by The Panopticon's Official PRE system . The Plague Doctor - Fear of Disease and Medicine The Nightlanders - Fear of Darkness and Things Just Out Of Sight. The Blind Man -Fear of Memory and Growing Old. The Wooden Girl -Fear of Abuse and Control The Cold Boy - Fear of Isolation and Loneliness The Choir -Fear of Perception and what others think of you. The Dying Man -Fear of Death and Dying The Convocation -Fear of Heights and Abduction The Empty City -Fear of Being lost The Mother of Snakes -Fear of Yourself, and who you are underneath. The Siren -Fear of Failure and Self-loathing. The Intrusion -Fear of Insects and Being Invaded/Violated The Eye -Fear of Guilt and Being Judged The Grotesque - Fear of Sleep and Dreams The Quiet -Fear of Nothingness The Black Dog -Fear of Secrets and Being found out The Brute -Fear of Violent Outbursts and Losing Control. The Burning Bride -Fear of Anger and Revenge The King of All Beasts -Fear of Brutality, Animosity, and Sadism. The Man Who Calls Himself Apollo -Fear of Being Objectified The Masquerade -Fear of Lies and Deception. The Pristine -Fear of Boredom and Stagnation. The Venereal -Fear of Shame, Blood, and Sex. The Manufactured Newborn -Fear of The Future and Being Replaced The Ice Man -Fear of Being Watched, Followed, and Recorded. SeaKingTruth.com -Fear of Obsession The Blank -Fear of Freedom, Anonymity, and How We Act When Without Concequences. Hypothetical Fears The Deep -Proposed Fear of The Unexplained and Undiscovered Category:Fears Category:Characters Category:Beings Category:Factions Category:RP elements Category:The RP-Verse Category:In-Game Category:Races Category:Corporeal beings Category:Interpretations